


April 9, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos almost worked on a sermon when he viewed the Kents eating chocolate cake slices.





	April 9, 2006

I never created DC canon.

Amos almost worked on a sermon when he viewed the Kents eating chocolate cake slices and decided to join them as another form of unity.

THE END


End file.
